


Tony Stark is now live

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Social Media, Twitter, media, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: “Hello Twitter! Sorry to disappoint you, but as you can tell I am not Tony Stark. I'm Peter Parker."





	Tony Stark is now live

Tony Stark is now live! 

Across the world, phones buzz and texts are sent, alerting everyone to something that has never happened before. Tony Stark, the billionaire genius is live on Twitter. 

When millions of viewers click, they don't see Tony Stark however but a young boy. He has brown curly hair to go with his big brown eyes and is wearing an actual sweater vest. 

“Hello Twitter! Sorry to disappoint you, but as you can tell I am not Tony Stark. I'm Peter Parker. There is a purpose to this live stream though that will hopefully convince you to stay.”

The background suddenly spins around, as if he is on a spinning chair. People can glimpse a homey bedroom with a bunch of different things on the shelves. Viewers who pause it here can make-out Lego star wars ships and a spider-man plushie. One viewer pauses the video and enhances a photo on his nightstand to be one of the all the Avengers giving a cake to him. 

“As some of you may know, Mr. Stark bought the tower in New York back. That's where he lives along with the Avengers and the amazing Miss. Potts.”

He giggles a bit and shakes his head. Hair falls under his glasses. 

“I suppose it should be Mrs. Stark soon but the wedding is still ages away. But Tony asked on Twitter if you guys wanted to see the tour of the tower when I suggested it.”

Peter stands up and starts walking. Hallways pass by along with multiple doors stating names. 

“He ended up getting professional people to show only the best rooms and none of them really captured life at the tower. Like he showed the kitchen full of fruits and vegetables. As if.”

Peter turns the camera around and shows the state of the kitchen. Drawers are left open with no one there, there are dishes piling up in the sink. The bowl that once held apples now has an amalgamation of legos, arrowheads, bottle caps, and hair ties. 

Peter let's put a big sigh then closes the opened drawers. 

“Tony was obviously the last one in here, because the silverware drawer was left open, and all the forks are missing. Remind me in the chat to make sure he doesn't permanently damage the forks in the lab.”

He walks out of the kitchen back to the hallway and stops facing something. 

“Something he also neglected to mention was the fan room. This entire room has boxed of fanart, letters and even art that people have sent to the tower. Everything in here was opened by who it was sent to, even though there was stuff that the room couldn't hold. We move it to a storage facility at the end of the week and start it up again when we can.”

Peter walks through a doorway and flips a light switch. 

“Here have a look at some of the stuff sent to Nat.”

The camera turns around to see letters and pictures put in picture frames, leaning against the wall and on the floor. He zooms in a one really good picture of Natasha in Thor's armor.

“Well, I need to check on Tony now but thank you chat for being here and for reminding me about finding him. Bye!”

And with that, the world fell in love with Peter Parker.


End file.
